


The Miracle of Televison

by atfisty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, I did this quick expect mistakes., M/M, No Beta, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, YamaKage - Freeform, Yamakage-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfisty/pseuds/atfisty
Summary: When you see your soulmate for the first time, you will know. Unfortunately, when you first see them, they might not be able to see you, or even be in the same room as you, so there's that.





	The Miracle of Televison

They say when you meet your soul mate, you’ll know. Not just by the overwhelming sense of love and completion you feel upon seeing them, but also your body will show signs of having met it as well. People sprout beautiful tattoos or see colors for the first time, or their eyes change color and they may develop a freckle on the inside of their elbow, either way your body physical shows when you see your soul mate for the first time.

 

            Yamaguchi Tadashi is a humble first-year university student, and he has yet to meet his soul mate. He is ninety-nine percent sure that when he does he will blush a bright red, for despite being a shy, easily embarrassed mess, Yamaguchi has never turned a shade of red in his life. He currently lives with his best friend Tsukishima Kei, and his soul mate, Tendou Satori. Yamaguchi wasn’t there when Tsukishima and Tendou first met, but the way Tsukishima phrased it was that he felt such a feeling of contempt and disgust he just knew that it was his misfortune that Tendou was his soul mate. Tendou laughed very loudly at that and said, “Same.” Physically, Tsukishima and Tendou said they also both could only hear each other’s voice for the first hour they met, and that kinda sealed the deal, “And got me out of class for the day!” happily chirped Tendou.

 

            Tonight, Yamaguchi was going to watch Tendou’s friend play on TV for a big tournament in volleyball. Yamaguchi liked volleyball and played it with Tsuki in high school, but he never really got a chance to play upon entering College, and he felt excited to be apart of it again, even if only as a spectator. But know he was spacing out, and that wasn’t polite to Tendou who was currently explaining the members of the team.

 

            “And Oikawa was pretty pissed when Kageyama showed up, and you should have seen the look on his face when Wakatoshi asked to practice with him, I mean you’d think Oikawa was slapped in his face!” Tendou was laughing at this point in the story, and Yamaguchi was a little lost so he had to ask, “Who’s Kageyama?” “Hmm? He’s the teams new setter didn’t I say?” Tendou ruffled through his bag and pulled out a calendar with the team printed on it and pointed to a tall dark haired man scowling in the back. Yamaguchi felt a pull somewhere in his mind as he looked at the tall figure, something akin to seeing a face he’d seen before, but he knew he hadn’t, and before long Yamaguchi was lost in thought and had missed the start of the conversation Tsukishima and Tendou were having, “And in middle school his team abandoned him in the middle of a big tournament, I bet he was devastated.” “Oh so he’s one of those pompous type of guys? Makes sense if Oikawa is his senior.” “Nah, Kageyama is way better then Oikawa, kinda like Wakatoshi in the fact that he is really stoic on the court, but is a huge dork off court, and is also way easier to tease when off the court too!”

 

            Tendou continued to list off the team members and just how you could rile them up in different ways, and Yamaguchi kept up by looking at the calendar for every name Tendou listed, but his gaze kept drifting back to Kageyama. Before Yamaguchi knew it, the game was a bout to start, and Tendou excitedly exclaimed that the players were coming out to warm up on court. Yamaguchi looked up just in time to see Ushijima lead the team onto the court, and the cameraman was up close to catch each players face as they were led out, and finally Kageyama’s face appeared on screen and all the air seemed to leave the room.

           

            It had been reported in ancient times that paintings and statues of figures could instill the soul mate reaction in a person, but they were simply stories, and most agreed that to have a reaction you must lay eyes on the living person, but then technology began to advance, and the invention of sound recording first happened, and very few cases were reported of a person first hearing their soul mate’s voice on the radio and having a reaction to it. And with the invention of television and video recording, even more people began to find their soul mates simply by flipping through channels on TV or watching something on the Internet. Apparently as long as you see a recording of your soul mate, you can have a reaction, and it just so happened that Yamaguchi saw his through the miracle of Television.

 

            “Kei, Look! Look at Yamaguchi!” Tendou’s shout shook Yamaguchi from his shocked state. “What, What’s the matter?” Yamaguchi turned to look at Tsukishima who looked as shocked as he’s ever been. “Yamaguchi, you’re blushing, and crying are you all right?” Yamaguchi reached up and felt the warmth of his face, as well as the track of a tear rolling down his face.

 

            “I, I think Kageyama Tobio is my soul mate.” Yamaguchi quietly replied as he turned back towards the game about to start. After physically taking Tendou’s phone from him to keep him from texting the entire volleyball team, “Why do you even have all their numbers anyway? You aren’t even on the team.” Tsukishima had managed to keep Tendou from spilling the beans to anyone, and was forced to promise not to tell anyone until Yamaguchi was ready. Finally, after two weeks, Tendou had managed to convince Yamaguchi to come to a game and sit in the very back so as to avoid potentially making eye contact with Kageyama. Yamaguchi decided to sit to the side of the court, so Kageyama wouldn’t look up into the bleachers if he were serving from either side of the court.

 

            All throughout the game, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but look at Kageyama, and fortunately Kageyama wasn’t looking his way at all. However, it was getting close to the end of the of the second set, and the other team was very close to taking it and causing the game to continue into a third set. Yamaguchi was sitting on the same side of the court that Kageyama was on and just in front of the net, but at the very top of the bleachers away from the court. Kageyama had just managed to set the ball so that Ushijima could completely break through the other team’s defense, and as he straightened up from his position of setting, his eyes swept upward towards the bleachers.

 

            Yamaguchi swore time began to slow as Kageyama’s eye’s swept towards him. He looked directly out from where he was standing before sweeping right towards where Yamaguchi was sitting. Finally, Kageyama’s eyes landed on Yamaguchi, and his eyes widened some and began to water as he truly focused in on Yamaguchi. And as they did, a warm bright red began to creep up Kageyama’s face and spread all the way to his ears, as he too blushed for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yamakage week, @yamakage-week on tumblr. I did this quick but I wanted to do this for so long so I had to do it. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
